The no prompt left behind project :HTTYD challenge
by zeva100
Summary: hiccup x villains addition see inside for details ..
1. vigcup

The no prompt left behind project :HTTYD challenge

hiccup x villains addition

so there is a very and perfectly alive kink meme for how to train your dragon, with amazing prompts out the yin yang, witch sadly no one seems to even be aware of exist so i thought to make it easier (and hopefully to get more kinks out there and filled ;) ) i would gather them here for easy access to all the glorious writers of this fandom ^^ so pick your poison and enjoy . also please only comment/review if you are interested in filling along with the number of the prompt you intend to fill just so people know what to look for . if you have a prompt you found or like, PM me and i will add it to the list.

this is the hiccup x villains additions so most prompts for this one are guy x guy but i will try to make one for more categories as i go :)

1\. hiccup/Viggo, Obsession (non/dub-con)

Viggo is attracted to two things: power and intelligence. Hiccup has both and just hearing about him was enough to stir Viggo's interest. He had hoped that meeting the boy face to face and beating him at his own game would crush the growing obsession but it only served to make it stronger.

So Viggo decides to try a more _physical_ way to get Hiccup out of his system.

2\. Hiccup/Viggo - Soulmate AU

Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are on your skin from birth.

Hiccup has gone his whole life cursing the generic "Welcome Hiccup"

Viggo has spent his whole life wondering how he could be mistaken for someone called Heather.

In other news the first meeting between Viggo and Hiccup gets awkward very fast.

3\. hiccup/Viggo - Daddy Kink

Because I can't be the only one thinking this after hearing Viggo call Hiccup "my boy". Not to mention the "If you're good I'll let you watch"

 _*i had to agree with this one he called him "my boy" like 3 times in one ep, then hes like "my dear hiccup" i was like alrighty then_

4 . Hiccup/Viggo - Stockholm Syndrome

Given all the references to Stockholm Syndrome this season this prompt shouldn't come as a surprise. I'll honestly be happy with the simple Hiccup gets caught, a bit of wump, Hiccup stockholms, with anything else you want to throw in plotwise (or just go plotless, your choice. I'm very easily pleased).

Bonus for Viggo knowing what's going on and encouraging it.  
Doudle bonus for Hiccup knowing what's going on and fighting but eventually falling to the survival mechanism.

(quick note: I've put Viggo here as Viggo/Hiccup is my preference at this current moment but I am multi-shipping trash so feel free to swap him out for whoever. As I said before, I am very easily pleased.)

 _*i loved this one 2 :)_

5 . Hiccup/Viggo, onesided Dagur/Hiccup, Modern AU (organised crime and all warnings that that implies)

In the criminal world of Archipelago City Viggo is the undisputed ruler. He's so efficient and well hidden in the shadows that the police, right down to Chief Stoick, don't even suspect he exists, believing that Ryker is in charge. As it isn't even a challenge for him to evade the man Viggo never really took a close look at the chief's son, knowing only the info that came from reports.

Given that these reports paint the picture of a boy with somewhat average grades** who devotes all his spare time to running a puppy obedience school at the local animal shelter there didn't really seem to be a need so it's a bit of a surprise when his crazy but weirdly reliable arms dealer, Dagur, suddenly won't. Shut. _UP_ about him. Viggo's torn between giving Dagur the boy in hopes that will quiet him or stopping the insanity entirely and finding a new arms dealer when quite by chance he runs into the boy in question.

And, yeah, okay, now he can see what Dagur was on about. So now Hiccup has two of the Archipelago's biggest criminals gunning for him.

**I kind of see modern!hiccup as one of those people who is clearly very smart but has trouble focusing in class and doesn't test well. So while it only takes five minutes talking to him to see he could well be a genius, going by official records he looks rather average.

Bonus: Viggo and Hiccup's first introduction to each other is at a chess park when they sit down at the same table. Viggo recognizes Hiccup not from the surveillance pictures he's acquired but from Dagur's non-stop descriptions. Hiccup, meanwhile, has no idea who he just sat down in front of or why Toothless won't stop growling.

Bonus 2: Toothless as Hiccup's ridiculously overprotective dog (or cat, I'm not picky)

Bonus 3: Hiccup finds some strange device that stores a bunch of maps and info about the Archipelago underground that belonged to Viggo's ancestors. Viggo would very much like it back.  
TL;DR: With a lack of need crime lord Viggo has never really had a reason to look too closely at police chief Stoick's son so is somewhat surprised (and growing increasingly annoyed) when Dagur starts going on and on and on (and on and on and on in true Dagur fashion) about him. Until he meets Hiccup in person and decides that would be wasted on someone like Dagur.

 _* this one really blew me away_

 _6\. [Viggo/Hiccup] Alpha/Omega, Very Very Dub-con (Basically Non-Con), Cultural Differences_

Berk has never really fussed about A/B/O dynamics. You're alpha? Great, now get fighting! You're beta? Great, now get fighting! You're omega? Well, that's rare. Now get some herbs to block scents and heats and get fighting! So the fact that Hiccup is part of the last category has never been an issue.

It turns out that, like with the dragons, Berk's belief system doesn't really match the rest of the world. The Dragon Hunters have long followed the firm belief that omegas are delicate treasures to be hoarded away by the strongest of alphas. So when Viggo finds out there is an omega among the Riders his first order of business is to identify and acquire them.  
When he finds out it's Hiccup he sets out to "correct" the boy, inducing his heat and mating him.

+1; It takes Viggo a little while to realize it's Hiccup because for all his smarts it just goes so against his long held world view to have an omega hold a position of power, let alone match wits with him. (also because male omega are rare among the already highly uncommon dynamic)

+1111111; Dagur knew Hiccup's dynamic all along and while the Berserker's view on dynamics is closer to the Hunters (though not quite as fanatical) he never told Viggo or Ryker in order to protect his brother.

 _*i was so happy to see this , i had this exact idea until this beautiful ann beat me to it the lack of A/B/O in the HTTYD universe surprised me and this one is so perfect i challenge you to fill it !_

 _7 . Enemy of choice/Hiccup non-con and obsession_

Hiccup is a young man of many talents with a gentle yet defiant demeanor and a far too clever mind to match his surprisingly sharp tongue. Those who cross him inevitably do come to regret it one way or another, and he has made many friends and enemies alike in his adventurous and chaotic teens.

In the eye of this particular beholder he is like the Night Fury he rides upon: capable of defending himself from many threats and escaping under his own power, frequent underestimated in size and strengths on sight, as well as being surprisingly gentle and fierce and independent all at once. His dragon soul only makes the chase and eventual capture all the more delicious...as does the thrill of finally bringing the pretty little Dragon Conquerer to submit.

Kudos for the enemy not managing to break Hiccup despite every method they've tried, body worship, Hiccup speaking Dragonese, Hiccup freeing himself in the end (sword fight? Tricking guards? Releasing dragons?), and Hiccup fighting strongly before, during, and after the act.

 _*this ones kind of universal but screams ether drago or viggo :)_

 _well there you have it my lovleys :) have at it . next chapter dragcup !_


	2. dragcup

chapter 2 dragcup drago/hiccup :)

1 Drago/Hiccup noncon or dubcon

Drago/Hiccup, bloody and violent rough sex. Circumstances are up to you, post-canon, HTTYD2 divergent, AU, whatever you want. You are free to be as creative as you feel up to.  
If you want to include it—Drago has a thing for Hiccup speaking Dragonese/Dragonish and/or displaying Dragon-like behaviors, Drago comparing his conquering of him to conquering a wild Nightfury, comparing him to a beta/Queen dragon.

2 Dark!Hiccup: Son of Drago

Where Hiccup is actually Drago's biological son. Now, Drago is not very good father material in the least, and basically regards Hiccup only as the person who will one day take over the empire he will carve out of the world. (But that is still a long way off, and so he doesn't even think of Hiccup that much.)  
Consequently Hiccup has been largely raised by nurse-maids and the abused dragons of Drago's army. Drago may desire control, domination, prestige, and power. But Hiccup only cares for his nest and flock.  
For Drago, humans are his tools to achieve his goals. For Hiccup humans are only useful so long as they can help feed the dragons. (Which in his mind is not very well at all.)

3 Hiccup/enemy of choices : Political Chessmaster

Where upon assuming his place as Chief, Hiccup discovers he rather has a knack for politics. Resulting in him playing all the chiefs and political figures of the archipelago like they are his own personal violen.

\+ All the other chiefs are aware of this, yet every time they try to do something about it, they end up playing right into Hiccup's hands.

++ Astrid and Toothless are torn between being smug/impressed, and honestly worried about their free will.

 _*i can so see viggo or drago with this !... even better both !_

and there we go for chapter 2 :)


End file.
